


More then brothers?

by delorita



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Implied Slash, M/M, Sibling Incest, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	More then brothers?

I put them a little closer in the half cave scene ;) And the close up of Kili is just.........[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/delorita/11219477/393414/393414_original.jpg)

1024x768 http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/delorita/11219477/393414/393414_original.jpg


End file.
